Propriety
by korel.c
Summary: Gru would do anything to keep his children, and he's done far worse things anyway. Or so he thinks. AU Gru/Ms Hattie, Response to Caught In The Act. Update! Gru/Coffee Girl. Actual, good smut for my sanity.  People not in DM!fandom please stay away
1. Chapter 1

**Disturbing het smut: Here. Hot het smut: Chapter 2.**

**(To people from other fandoms who have me on alert, this is not for you. If you go on and read this, I warned you.)**

**This is a response to Caught In The Act. You have all read that. I know you have. If you haven't, go away and read it. It's all publicly available. And if you still have the appetite for more (or just not enough mental scarring, here is more disturbing mental scarring. You may notice references to Caught In The Act.)**  
**Also this is a response to the person that said 'I draw Gru doggystyle'. So I may have just given you fic that involves Gru in doggystyle. Face. Meet palm.**

**This is my insanity-smut.  
**

**Also. Ms Hattie is a disturbing, disturbing woman. Please. This is Ms Hattie/Gru.  
**

**Once again: Disturbeia lies ahead. If you would like to read actual, hot het smut, please click the Next button.  
**

* * *

"...And I bought a Spanish dictionary, you creep." The plump woman slapped him across the face with the thick book before dropping it into his arms. "I heard you wanted to return the girls."

"Who sa-" Gru looked to the side, finding a grim-looking Dr Nefario.

The truth was, he _should _listen to Dr Nefario, and give the girls up. But he couldn't help thinking that the 'optimum' launch date could very well wait - there was another optimum day in a year, after all. And he couldn't miss the recital. He loved his girls.

"Where are the girls?" Ms Hattie said, tapping her foot.

Gru swallowed, hating himself. But he had done far worse things. Far worse.

"I believe there was some mistake..."

"Oh, come now. I came all the way here for a 'mistake'? Mister 'Gru', perhaps if I called the authorities, would they find a few...misreports...in your account?"

Gru looked down, wanting badly to disintegrate that woman. But she still had children to care for, and three girls were more than enough.

"I...can we make a deal? Negotiate, as it were?"

"If you do not bring the girls out, I can _hardly _see what kind of deal we might make."

Far worse things. Far worse.

"I beg you," Gru said, dropping to his knees. "Anything. I will do anything."

"Aa-nything?" the woman in pink said, tilting her head to the side. Her growing smirk was horrible to watch. Horrible. "Well," she said, a smile growing. Her voice twinkled, as though everything was alright in the world. "I do believe we have a deal. Come along, Mister Gru."

Far worse things. Gru closed his eyes for a moment before he got to his feet to follow the woman. Anything for his children.

* * *

As the door closed behind them, Nefario punched a wall. "Nonononononono..." he said, running the denials together. "This is _not_ what I planned for." Then his head snapped up.

"Oh, no." The memory hit him. Nefario cringed.

Then the associated images followed.

"GRU! MY BOY! I'M COMING!"

He toddled toward his scooter.

* * *

Gru cringed, riding in her small, pink car. He really hoped that what he was hearing from the front was not going to be true. It would be a hellish journey there.

Far worse things. He wasn't sure if there were, anymore.

"I've always wanted to dominate a dentist..." the woman muttered, and Gru cringed.

* * *

"So tell me: what is this that we are doing?"

"We," said Ms Hattie, leading Gru into a small room with three small, pink beds, "-are playing doctor and nurse."

Gru lifted his eyebrows. "Doctor...and nurse?"

"Oh, come now, Mr Dentist," Ms Hattie said, already shrugging the white coat on. It fit her fairly well, he noted. "Surely you have played Doctor before, as a child?"

"No," Gru said, remembering the early days when everyone thought he was a girl. An ugly girl. "I don't believe I have."

"Oh, well," Ms Hattie said, smiling thinly. Gru gulped. "I'm sure you'll pick it up very quickly."

"Get changed," she said, bustling out of the room, fixing the headband with a red cross on it quickly.

The costume was very similar to what he'd worn to meet her, he noticed, except it was rather breezy at the back...

There was the snap of rubber gloves being put on, through the open door. Gru gulped.

"You are going to do exactly as I say, Mister 'Gru', or else I will call the authorities. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Gru said, staring out of the window. His breath hitched for a second due to sheer nausea, and he caught his breath. "You have made it very clear."

"Now. Bend over."

"...WHAT?"

"Authorities!"

Gru bent over. Far worse things? He was beginning to doubt that.

"Now, a dentist, I believe, should be able to withstand a great deal of pain. After all, isn't it in the nature of the trade?"

Gru was starting to regret that the minions had chosen that occupation for him. Wouldn't a - say, doctor in general - have been better? He swallowed, hoping that the woman would not resort to torture measures, and discreetly covered his balls with one hand.

"Look straight ahead, and whatever might happen, do not look back," Ms Hattie said. Gru shuddered. He wasn't sure he wanted to look back.

"Actually...I've changed my mind." the impersonal sensation of rubber gloves patted the skin under the white lab coat - very thin lab coat, he noted, not professional at all.

"Climb onto the bed."

Gru obeyed, climbing onto the bed, worried as the small pink beds began to squeak in protest.

"Get on your hands and knees."

Gru obeyed, looking down at the horrifically pink bedsheets.

"Now, now," Ms Hettie said, "What did I just say about looking straight ahead? I think you've earned a punishment. Turn around."

Gru very, very slowly turned his head back. His eyes widened at the sight before him, just as Ms Hattie seized a roll of tape from one of her pockets and stretched a roll across his lips, and began to quickly tape his wrists and ankles to the mattress, keeping him in postion.

"You know," she said, smiling altogether too pleasantly, "I learned all the different uses of tape from making Boxes of Shame."

Gru didn't know what those were, but he shuddered incoherently all the same.

"There. All done," the plump woman said, standing back to survey her work. Gru snapped his head forward again, unable to stomach staring at the woman for another minute.

There was a rustling, and a click behind him, as if from a harness.

"Look at me, Mister 'Gru'."

Gru turned his head slowly around, and froze still. Ms Hattie was wearing a dark purple strap-on, 7" long. She touched a button just above it, and it began to vibrate.

Gru began to struggle against his bonds, his eyes wide and his throat making swallowed sounds, but the tape kept him to the beds.

"Now, be quiet, and enjoy it, my dear," Ms Hattie said, approaching closer. She got out a jar of lubricant, dipping one of her gloved hands into it.

The impersonal touch of a rubber glove came to rest on one of his ass cheeks, and Gru cringed, flinching at the anticipation of pain.

Far worse things? No. Not even when the Ferret had tortured him for twenty-two days did he come as close to simply breaking down. The authorities - let the police come! Let them lock him up...let them...

"Or I suppose your children could be..."

His children!

Gru made a muffled voice of assent, closing his eyes and swallowing.

Two fingers spread him wide, and one finger inched into him. Even as Gru simultaneously tried to clench his ass and endure, Ms Hattie kept moving it in deeper.

"Relax, my dear, and you'll find that you quite enjoy it..."

Gru swallowed again, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He was certain that he wouldn't.

"Still so tense?" the plump woman tried to purr against him, and smacked him sharply on the ass. Gru made a strangled noise, allowing Ms Hattie to catch him off guard. She worked another finger into his ass, giggling girlishly at his strangled groans and involuntary movement.

The woman swivelled her fingers inside him, hitting a bundle of nerves. Gru squealed, his eyes wide and his breath coming fast out of his nose.

"All nice and lubed up now!" the woman's voice said, and pulled her fingers out.

Gru whimpered through the tape gag. He could taste the masking tape, bitter-sour, and he tried to concentrate on that instead.

Ms Hattie looked at the intimidating man, reduced to a shivering body on three of her ex-children's beds, and licked her lips. Then she thrust her hips forward, shuddering as the dentist made a strangled groan, rocking forward, still on his hands and knees.

"Don't you see?" she said, "It's very enjoyable."

The loathable woman made two or three thrusts before her strap-on began vibrating inside him, a low hum at a low speed that made him clench his butt cheeks in reaction. It was an odd feeling...oddly pleasurable. Gru tried to fight the sick feeling in his throat, but his body was beginning to betray him. Unwantedly, he began to get a mild erection. The strap-on was moving in and out of him at an irregular pace, and he could not judge or anticipate when the next movement was - nor, despite his pain and the nausea rising in him, how deep the woman would go.

"Don't you see?" Ms Hattie said, her voice beginning to come more shallowly from the exertion. "It's such a lovely feeling."

She flicked a switch and the vibrator began to go twice as fast. The strap-on slowly began to move as well, moving from side to side with a jerky motion.

Gru groaned, resigning himself to it. His erection began to swell, and his throat worked.

"Again!" the woman said, far too soon, and turned the vibrator up to maximum.

Still continuing with the thrusting, the little, plump woman shuddered with pleasure as Gru let out a long, desperate scream. The vibrator had manifested small ridges and nubs, and on one of the out strokes the woman had scraped the strap-on over his prostate.

"SAY MY NAME!" the woman shrieked. "SAY IT!"

"MMMMNGHHHGHKKK!"

Far worse things? There were none. And yet...his head was woozy and his cock was painfully, painfully hard.

Ms Hattie finished herself off with a tweak of her clit, coming down with a little, breathy sigh.

"Now," she said, pulling herself out. "Say you enjoyed that."

"Mmmnngh."

"Oh, yes, I forgot about your punishment."

Ms Hattie ripped off the tape around his mouth and around his wrists and ankles.

"Say you enjoyed that."

There were no worse things. None. "..."

"Authorities!"

"I...enjoyed that."

"Right!" Ms Hattie said, smiling broadly. She unfastened the harness, replacing it with a 9", pink silicone phallus. "Ready for Round Two?"

Gru's eyes widened, and he rolled off the very pink bed, cringing and trying to get over the pain. He would need full movement if he was to pull off his next maneuver...

Gru slammed his arms around her, forcing her over. "No. But now that you've had your fun, let me have mine."

"Oh?" Ms Hattie said, letting out another girlish giggle that didn't sound anything like one. "And what does your fun involve?"

"Turn around," Gru said lowly and growlingly, hoping against all hope that she would obey. "And watch the window with your hands on the bed. Stay there."

"Oh, I like you," Ms Hattie said, blinking at him under her eyelashes. She turned to face the window.

Gru flung his shirt and suit over his shoulder, grabbed his pants, and bolted.

* * *

"Gru! My boy! Where are you?"

Dr Nefario stopped as the woman of his memory stormed out of the Home For Girls, her arms crossed behind her.

He stopped as her gaze came to rest on him.

"You're a type of doctor, aren't you?"

Nefario swallowed, but nodded.

"I suppose you'll do. Get in here!"

Nefario lowered his head, and followed her in. Then he lifted his head. This was one that he took for the team.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the non-disturbing het smut! Disturbing smut: Chapter 1 Hot het smut: Here.**

**This is what I wrote to get the disturbing smut out of my brain because brainmelt.**

**This is smut for my sanity.  
**

**This is Gru/Coffee Girl. Rating: M  


* * *

**"Back again, Mr Gru?" Sarah sighed, watching the frozen tableau in front of her. She held Gru's order out in front of her, wrapped in his preferred brown bag. The man in front of her tucked his freeze ray back into his suit, zipping up afterward. Sarah blushed, remembering another sound of a zipper, way back when.

Gru nodded at her, collecting his order with a smile. He dropped another coin in the tip jar and turned to leave. He had a terribly nice rear, Sarah mused, watching him go. And a terribly muscular chest and a terribly flexible tongue and a ... she forced her thoughts down a more suitable path, considering that it was bright daylight and there were non-frozen people around and, and...

"Um, Mr G-Gru?" she said, still uncomfortable despite semi-regular meetings. "I included s-some pastries with your coffee - for your girls."

Gru paused. "You did? Well, I thank you."

Sarah flitted her gaze around the room. The manager was out, and well...everyone else was frozen, so ... "I'm on break in five," she said.

"Ah," he said. He walked out of the door, making the chimes jangle.

The morning sun had never seemed so hot before - or the time move so slowly.

Sarah snapped the apron off herself and hung it on the hook. "I'm headed off!" she called to her manager, who was busy whacking customers with a large bat to crack the ice.

"Sure!" her manager called back, "This time'll take me at least an hour, so don't worry about short breaks. I'll need a rest after this as well."

Sarah could not fight a smile, flipping the small coffee shop's sign to Closed on her way out.

She made her way to their usual meeting spot, making sure to stretch.

* * *

The crashing of cars and setting off of car alarms caused her to look up with a smile. Gru waved down at her, and the cute little yellow creatures opened the door for her.

He was waiting for her in the narrow confines of the car, as the rocket on the back started propelling them in a direction she didn't much care about.

Gru was here. And he was taking off his suit, slowly, hanging it and its associated armory up onto a hook on his car's wall. The tight black shirt, which he had on underneath, he left on. Sarah swallowed, licking her lips absently. She leaned back onto the wall of the car, feeling the rumbling of the sides as they progressed through town, and cast her eyes down.

"My minions are driving," Gru said. Without a change of tone, he slammed both hands to either side of Sarah, pinning her into a small box. When she looked up, his magnificent nose touched the side of her face. He brushed a knuckle across the side of her neck, running down and across one of her collarbones.

"Strip."

Sarah unbuttoned her top, letting the thin chemise fall from her body. Gru growled, watching her with hungry eyes. She bit her lip again. He moved, a hand unclasping her bra with a casual flick of his finger. Sarah swallowed as her breasts were exposed to him - again.

"Still wonderful. And, as I say - more than a handful is wasteful." He drew her forward and kissed down her neck, sucking and nipping at the spots he knew were her most sensitive. Sarah shivered, rubbing her knees together. The coil in her stomach began to heat, slowly, wonderfully. She swallowed again, working to get her voice out.

"S-shirt?"

"Oh, yes," Gru said. "How could I forget?" He took a step back and pulled off his shirt, lifting it over his head to expose built muscle, something that Sarah itched to touch (and had been allowed to, in the past)

Gru drifted the back of his left hand over the area between Sarah's shoulder and breast, working his knuckles into complicated geometrical patterns, the patterns involved in resonance matrices. It was a habit, he knew, to plan heists even as he was taking care of...needs.

"P-please," Sarah said, reaching a shaky hand out to grasp his muscular wrist. "T-touch me..." She braced herself with her other hand, leaning against the wall of the car.

Gru hummed, and slid down her body, breathing hot air on her breasts and cupping her knee. "Here?" he asked, delighting in her reaction. Sarah shivered and pushed her body back against the cold metal of the side of the car.

"H-higher," she said, her voice breathy.

Gru moved his hands higher, halfway up her thigh. Angling his forearm in between her legs, he used leverage to force them apart, stepping in between them until she straddled his knee. He gripped her thigh gently, running the pads of his fingers in spirals and circles.

"Nn," Sarah managed. His touch left itching, burning trails on her thigh, goosebumps rising in the cold air. She bit her lip, staring straight ahead to concentrate on the sensation. "Oh, m-"

The car swerved violently, making Sarah lose her balance. She shut her eyes and prepared for the fall, only to shock to a stop as a large, warm hand caught her. Sarah opened her eyes, waiting for a kiss -

Gru swirled one of her nipples into his mouth, tonguing it gently.

Sarah cried out, her muscles tensing, her knees wanting to rub together at the sudden rush of pleasure swamping her body. She met the warm muscle of his knee between her legs and groaned in disappointment, rocking her hips forward, trying to gain friction.

"Oh, oh, I -"

"I am very glad you wore shorts today," Gru said, and moved his hand incrementally higher, but not high enough for her. Sarah bucked, not wanting to fall to the ground but wanting him to get higher dammit - every. single. fucking. time.

She blushed, thinking of the 'fucking'.

"Just-! Please! I don't have much time!"

Gru looked at her placidly for a moment, and smirked. "I will be speedy."

He lay her on the chill ground, gently, very gently.

The zipper of his pants undid, and Sarah bit her lip, her breathing speeding up in anticipation.

"Ohh -"

As always, he pulled down his very tight underwear with one yank, freeing his length from inside it.

"If you are in such a hurry," Gru said, advancing on where she sprawled, "We will skip the preliminaries."

Sarah swallowed. At least - at least she didn't need the preliminaries. She was more than slick enough. The trails that Gru's fingers had left on her still burned, as if he had left trails of fire.

"Speedy would be quite nice," Gru mused. "It is rather chilly here."

* * *

Even after so many repetitions of the same thing (well. Not quite the same, as Gru liked to mix things up a little), Sarah still felt terribly exposed to his gaze.

"Are we feeling shy today?" Gru asked, and flipped her upright, pushing her face into the wall. "Brace yourself against the wall," he said, and positioned his large, warm hands around her wrists. He placed her hands flat on the wall, using his knee to suggest to her where the right place for her legs were. Sarah moaned softly. She was wearing only her socks, her skin prickling with goosebumps at the anticipation.

A thick, long finger slipped into her, and she jerked upright. She clenched around it, especially when it began moving into her. She pushed herself against the cold metal wall, relishing the chill, trying not to move her hips. But it was, it was, so, so difficult -

At least she wasn't cold anymore.

The finger sped up, and as the waves of pleasure began to crest, another finger joined the first, and she was so aware of every sensation around her, and she began to pant, and, and

* * *

Gru watched the lithe body of the girl writhe under his hands, judging how far she was by the small, involuntary signs. Her breathy moans. The bucking of her hips. When her muscles began to tense, he leaned down to breathe on her neck, alternating letting the warmer air of his breath and cold air, as he blew on her. His cock twitched, hoping for a little bit of action.

'Just a little bit longer,' he told himself. He sped up his fingers again, changing the angle so that he could sink his fingers into her to the second knuckle.

"Oh, please, please, please, pl-p-p..." the girl with coffee-cream-coloured skin said, and he used his other hand to inch a knuckle up her spine, still continuing to pump his finger in and out of her.

"Hhhhhnnnnn," the girl let out a long moan.

"Very nice," Gru whispered, slamming his fingers into her, slowing down into a steady rhythm.

"I-I-I-I," the girl stammered, clearly wanting more. This was okay. He wanted more, too.

She was wet now. She had been wet when he had started, but now his fingers had begun to slip at her entrance, and that was more than wet enough.

"Well done...Sarah," he said, lining himself up and slamming himself into her, still keeping to the rhythm of his fingering.

Sarah groaned as his fingers vanished, only to be replaced with the familiar feel of his cock. Her knees locked into place. They had begun aching only a second ago, but now that vanished. She rolled her hips, trying to get closer, but the way that he'd put the two of them into gave him all the control. With her eyes seeing only the black wall in front of her, her world narrowed to the sounds of Gru's breathing and her moaning and the rattling of the car against the road, the feeling of the steel under her hands and the warm movement between her legs, and the rhythm as steady as the world turning.

A world turning faster, and faster, and faster...Sarah tilted her head back, trying harder to breathe.

"You are very hot," Gru said into her shoulder, and she could only begin to remember it in a haze -

"You are very wet," Gru said into her spine, the hand on her spine still traversing it, vertebrae by vertebrae, and she would have hurt, hurt, hurt in anticipation, just waiting, just waiting -

Gru tried to contain the urge in which to simply give in and pound into her, using her until he came. He succeeded - mostly by imagining what he could do to her with the objects on hand...like his entire armory. Speed was necessary, and he did so love irony, so -

He reached over into his coat, keeping the rhythm up.

The coil in Sarah's belly began to heat, working overtime as each stroke sent a lashing of embers onto it. Her pearl throbbed, the muscles in her body straining and protesting at the forced position.

Just as she was about to speak up, Gru pulled out.

She groaned in protest. "Wh-"

A cold muzzle slotted itself into place, the steel unforgiving in her pussy. As the gun vibrated itself into a full charge, Sarah thrust herself back against it mindlessly.

Hot liquid jetted into her, and she fell to her knees. It filled her to her brim, solidifying in an instant. At the unexpected sensation, Sarah's eyes opened wide, the coil in her stomach expanding into shivers that ran all over her body, sparks dancing across her spine. Gru yanked the gun, attached to its now-solid projectile, out of her body.

Sarah clenched and unclenched her fists, the haze and the sparks flickering across her body. She found her teeth chattering and her muscles tensing and untensing, unable to do anything. The man slammed back into her again, starting fast from the get go.

All the sparks contracted to one globe, one build-up, just above the edge, riding the heaven's edge, riding ...

Her ears registered a strange sort of chittering, and then Gru sucked her pearl into his mouth and swirled it, and the globe exploded.

She was flying over red-yellow colours, colours like morning sun and the scent of aromatic coffee, the bitter tang crashing and washing through her muscles like the incoming tide, riding the tide, surfing the tide, a constant pounding like mortar on pestle on herbs and it was good, it was so terribly, wonderfully, excellently good, and the world seemed to compress around her vision, the edges of her sight went white and the rumblings under her seemed to be so much more pronounced, like her world was accelerating and oh, oh - it was so warm -

There was emptiness, suddenly, and Sarah rolled over, the cold metal chilling her. But she couldn't help but smile, couldn't help but smile.

She vaguely registered the sounds of car alarms going off outside and Gru's warm hands, buttoning her top back up and slipping her shorts back around her.

* * *

"Had a good break?" Sarah's manager asked her.

Her manager was treated with a hazy smile.


End file.
